The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for reducing power consumption and congestion in wireless networks.
At least some methods and systems described herein could be considered a refinement of ‘Receiver with constant battery saving duty cycle’ (U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,518) to reduce power consumption and bandwidth usage. Other US patents that describe similar techniques include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,121 for a ‘Battery saver for a TDM system’; U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,518 for a ‘Receiver with constant battery saving duty cycle’; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,240 for a ‘Synchronous receiving method for selective calling signal’.
A need exists for improvement in power consumption and congestion associated with wireless networks. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.